Liquid crystal displays have been widely used in electronic display products, such as televisions, computers, mobile phones and personal digital assistants and the like. A liquid crystal display includes a source driver (i.e., a driver for data), a gate driver, a liquid crystal display panel and the like. The liquid crystal display panel has a pixel array therein, which includes multiple rows of pixel units, and the gate driver is used for turning on, sequentially, each corresponding row of pixel units in the pixel array, so as to transmit the pixel data outputted from the source driver to the row of pixel units and then to display an image to be displayed.
In the present, the gate driver is generally formed on an array substrate of the liquid crystal display by an array process, i.e., a gate-driver-on-array (referred to as GOA) process. Such a process for integration is not only cost-saving but also better-looking symmetrically at both sides of a liquid crystal panel, and also saves a bonding area of the gate integrated circuit as well as a fan-out wiring space, thereby implementing a narrow-bezel design of the display device; moreover, such a process for integration also eliminates the need for a bonding process for a gate line, thereby increasing a production capacity and yield thereof.
A conventional gate driver generally consists of a plurality of cascaded shift registers, and each shift register comprises a plurality of thin film transistors and a storage capacitor(s), wherein the storage capacitor(s) is connected to the signal output terminal of the shift register, for maintaining an output voltage of the signal output terminal.
However, a disposed storage capacitor needs to occupy a large area, and thus causes the whole area of the shift register to be large, which is disadvantageous to the implementation of a narrow-bezel display panel.